creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Necromancer
I struggle to my feet, and idling above me is the specter. He watches me rise with a solemn look upon his face. Although I have never seen such a being before, I feel as if I’ve known him as a childhood friend long, lost in past. Upon closer inspection which feels like an hour, He appears to have a face unlike any I have ever seen. The skin upon his skull contorts slightly at uneven intervals with a slow and sluggish movement. However, this slightest of movement is as if like a caterpillar moving in a field of green grass. After shaking off this blend of shock and awe, I finally muster the courage to open my mouth and speak. On closer inspection, I realize that I am not uttering a word. As panic fills my body, I hear a faint voice in my head. A voice so quiet and distorted, it phased in and out of my mind. Thinking how and where this voice is coming from, I simply raise my head... and look at the being in front of me. His expression doesn’t change yet, I can tell that he is attempting to communicate with me. I muster up my strength and courage to imagine the words “hello”. The vague voice responds with mutterings unknown to any language that I have heard of. The voice then shifts into what seems as two separate voices instead of one, Making the situation twice as unbearable as it needs to. I start to feel a sudden sharp pain on the right side of my forehead. I instinctively clench my forehead with agony as I fall to the floor inaudibly crying out. The pain then subsides the same way as if stubbing your toe on an object. I open my eyes to find something quite terrifying. The result of opening my eyes result focusing on a vast terrain of... emptiness. I combine sense of dread, fear, and panic instantly rush through my helpless body. Questions pop into my mind “Where am I?!” “What’s going on?!” “How did I end up here?!” After hours of self-questioning and panic, I rise to my feet wondering how this is even possible. Just as I am about to have another list of queries, the voice reappears. I turn quickly at the specter with its face misshaped into a grotesque frown of which I have never seen before on a human face. It is obviously annoyed or distraught at my current reactions to its whereabouts. I step back slowly feeling a tenses atmosphere around us. As soon as I step back the voice returns louder than ever speaking in distinct English: “STOP”. I listened knowing better than to test the specter’s anger. Now that I think about it... it didn’t really speak to me... More like it transferred its thoughts into my mind and I could understand it. I cannot explain this phenomena for it was an event that my human mind cannot understand. Sometimes when I sleep I can feel my subconscious speaking to me in the same matter ... Toying with me... After re-gaining my wits I looked upon the specter that glared above me. He stood above me as a giant among the tallest men. Even as my vision was returned to normal, the specter felt as if the shadows were at any moment, strike us down into the darkest and hellish places known to any man. I could not see his face for it was covered by a shroud of dark mist that appeared to spawn from the very depths of his skin. His presence made me cringe... I will say that I have never felt so much fear in one moment than of all of the fear in my life. The next few moments to come with my time spent with the Necromancer will never ever be forgotten in my time on this earth and of the afterlife. The next few moments are of my conversation with the Necromancer... all of which are still a mystery to me and a bridge towards the breaking point of my sanity... Category:Ghosts Category:Poetry